Football, amor y promesas
by Alikhar
Summary: Benji y Oliver más que amigos????


Titulo: **FOOTBALL, AMOR Y PROMESAS**

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: episodios del 16-20 (nueva versión)

Summary: Es un semi universo alternativo, en donde Benji y Oliver son una pareja. 

            - "Maldición Oliver" – pensó furioso, mientras observaba el partido.  Oliver se veía cansado, afiebrado.

            - ¿Estas preocupado por él? – le preguntó el Doctor del equipo de Edimburgo.

            - Quién no lo estaría!!, se está arriesgando mucho – fue su respuesta.

            - Pero no es solo por eso – le dijo tranquilamente el Doctor, mientras observaba el partido.

            - ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó extrañado

            - La amistad entre ustedes dos va mucha más allá – fue la respuesta del Doctor mientras lo miraba a los ojos – No se nota a primera vista, pero te conozco lo suficiente para poder ver los pequeños detalles que te delatan - 

Benjí quedo mudo ante lo dicho por el Doctor.     Desde que se habían separado, siempre ha tratado de estar al tanto de Oliver.    Desde esa noche en el cual le dijo sobre sus sentimientos, ambos han tratado de mantener la promesa hecha, de ser los mejores en el mundo.

            - Oliver ha sido el único que ha logrado entenderme.   Ambos compartimos el mismo sueño, las mismas esperanzas, los mismos temores - 

_"Increíble, a pesar de estar lastimado, Oliver Atom ha logrado bajar la diferencia.  4 – 3 a favor del Colegio ToHo, a poco minutos de finalizar el partido"_

            - El es capaz de dar su vida por su equipo.     No permitirá que una "simple lesión" lo venza – dijo Benji preocupado al ver el estado de Oliver.

            - Pero debes pensar en su futuro y eres el único a quien escucha, debes decirle que se detenga – le hablo el Doctor.

            - No puedo, simplemente por eso, no puedo - 

*** Algunos minutos después * **

_"Fantástico, el capitán Oliver Atom a logrado igualar el marcado. 4-4. El partido va a tiempo extra.  Que fuerza tienes estos jóvenes.   El tiro del tigre y el tiro con chanfle.  Dos cañonazos…"_

Benji se dio cuenta de que Oliver ya no podía mantenerse en pie.  Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó la barda y corrió hacia donde se encontraba desmayado Oliver.

            - OLIVER – gritó mientras corría.   Los miembros de ToHo lo miraban sorprendidos, Steve Hyuga no podía creer que Benji Price se encontrara allí.

_"El capitán Oliver Atom cayó desmayado, su lesión al parecer es mucho mas grave.  El portero Benji Price de la división de Edimburgo esta asistiendo a su ex-capitan…"_

Mientras tanto, el Doctor del equipo y el Doctor de Alemania corrían para ayudar a Oliver.

            - Benji hazte un lado – le dijo con voz autoritaria el doctor A (de Alemania ya que no recuerdo su nombre) – nosotros nos ocuparemos de él - 

            - Pero… -

            - Tranquilo, va estar bien – y mirando al equipo del Newpy – será mejor que los tranquilices un poco - 

            - Esta bien, doctor – aceptó con renuencia la orden dada, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era estar junto a Oliver.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos miraban como era trasladado en camilla el jugador nº 10, Oliver Atom.

             - ¿Capitán? – La voz de Carter lo trajo de vuelta de su angustia - ¿EL estará bien? -

            - Si, no te preocupes, ambos doctores estaban al tanto.  Se recuperara. – lo tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo, aunque sintió que estaba mintiendo.

Miró a sus amigos y antiguas camaradas y recordó el gran esfuerzo dado por su amigo – Ahora que Oliver no está, deberán defender a como de  lugar el marcador, no deben permitir que les ganen – 

            - No te preocupes – hablo Bruce Harper a nombre de todos – nosotros nos encargaremos de ganar el campeonato a nombre de nuestro capitán - 

Price sabía que a si sería, todos ellos  se conocían desde niños.   Y fue gracias a Harper que conoció a Oliver.

            - Gracias Bruce – y se dirigió fuera de la cancha con intención de ir a ver a Oliver, pero antes se topo con Steve Hyuga, capitán del colegio ToHo y enemigo nº 1 de Oliver.

            - Price – la voz de Hyuga no era nada amistosa.

            - Hyuga – Benji lo saludo de igual forma – si me disculpas, estoy bastante ocupado - 

            - ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo paró en seco.  Al parecer, la visita de Benji Price no era del agrado de Hyuga.

            - Vine con mi equipo a un entrenamiento y también a ver la final del campeonato – le respondió Benji, aunque sabía que no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

            - No me refiero a eso – le replico impacientemente  - ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? – recalco cada palabra.

Price se acerco a Hyuga y le dijo en voz baja - ¿TU QUE CREES? – le respondió con una pregunta.

Hyuga apretó sus puños, sabía perfectamente que Price y Oliver estaban juntos pero al irse al extranjero, pensó que tenía una oportunidad y el regreso de este lo complicaba.

            - Oliver es ni amigo y compañero.  Nos conocemos desde la primaria y bastante bien – le dijo con cierto grado de satisfacción al ver como se in crispaba Hyuga.  No quería que un bastardo como él se acercara a Oliver.

            - ¡¡ MALDITA SEA PRICE!! No creas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – las 21 personas que rodeaban a los dos nunca habían escuchado a Hyuga tan enojado – Además pronto te iras y él volverá estar solo – lo único que deseaba era hacerle daño a Price.

            - Lo sé Hyuga – le admitió Benji – pero lo que no sabes es que Oliver al graduarse de Secundaria, partirá a Brasil a entrenarse con Roberto Cedido pero no antes de pasar unas vacaciones en Alemania conmigo – auque no le dijo que también estaría Misaki con ellos, pero bueno, hacerle rabiar era algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

Hyuga estaba pálido ante las palabras dichas, sabía que se iría a Brasil pero nunca pensó que sería tan luego y eso de ir a pasar unas vacaciones con Price en Alemania era sin duda peor.

            - Benji!! Benji!! – La voz de Pathy eliminó la posibilidad de una pelea entre ambos – El doctor A te anda buscando, Oliver recuperó la conciencia - 

            - Gracias Pathy – y se despidió de todos – Nos vemos chicos, adiós Hyuga – y partió junto con Pathy, conversando alegremente los dos.  

Una voz detrás de Hyuga se escucho luego de que Benji desapareciera – Carter, ¿No crees que Benji da miedo cuando se enoja? – 

            - Ya lo creo Bruce, especialmente si alguien trata de meterse en sus asuntos personales, creo que es la segunda vez que alguien sale vivo – fue la respuesta de Carter.

            - Aja, el primero fue Oliver, quien también fue el primero en anotar un gol fuera de área y también el primero en vencerlo dos veces en los exámenes – le confirmó Bruce asintiendo con la cabeza – por eso, esos dos son INTIMOS amigos. –

            - Es una lástima para el resto, lamentablemente no tienen ninguna oportunidad – le dijo Carter mientras iban a juntarse con el resto – Esos dos no los separa nada ni nadie. - 

Hyuga miraba a los jugadores del Newpy pálido y preocupado, Richard, Arthur y Ralph lo miraban preocupado, ya que sabían de sus sentimientos hacía Oliver Atom

            - ¿Capitán? – Preguntó en voz baja Ralph  - ¿Se encuentra Bien?

- Si Ralph, estoy bien – pero sabían que era una mentira.

Así comenzó la primera mitad del tiempo extra.

*** En la enfermería * **

            - ¿Estas loco? – Preguntó enojado Benji a Oliver – Si sales en esa condición, tu futuro puede arruinarse - 

            - Pero mi deber es estar con mis amigos hasta el final – le dijo obstinadamente Oliver – Por favor Benji, quiero estar hasta el final - 

Benji peno por enésima vez que esos ojos de perro lastimado deberían ser prohibidos por ley, simplemente no podía decirle que no

            - Oliver… - susurró preocupada Pathy, igual que Benji sabía de su obstinación por el football, pero su salud estaba primero.   Aunque también sabía que no lo convencerían tan fácilmente.

Los doctores observaban la situación en un lado de la habitación, ellos sabían perfectamente que el único capaz en ese momento de convencer a Oliver de no jugar, era Benji, pero al parecer esta perdiendo la batalla.

            - Esta bien – accedió finalmente – pero solo en la segunda mitad y como defensa cerca del arco, si estas de centrodelantero eres capaz de enfrentarte a Hyuga a la primera oportunidad - 

Oliver sonrío ante la forma en como dijo el nombre de Hyuga.   Benji estaba celoso.   Hace bastante tiempo sabía de los sentimientos que tiene Hyuga por él, pero su corazón solo pertenece solo a uno.

            - Gracias Benji - 

            - No me lo agradezcas todavía, recuerda que estaré en Japón por dos semanas y en ese tiempo me preocupare de que cumplas con las indicaciones de los doctores.  Y si tengo que amarrarte a una cama lo haré – le advirtió Benji.

            - No te preocupes, cumpliré con mi promesa - 

*** Segundo tiempo extra * **

Benji observaba desde la banca a Oliver, veía como tenaz y estúpidamente trataba de llevar a su equipo al triunfo, como deseaba que terminara el partido.

Hasta el momento, el marcador era un empate, 4 -4.  A un minuto del final se produjo el último encuentro entre ambos capitanes, Oliver pateó la pelota para hacer su famoso tiro con chanfle y Steve se interpuso deteniéndola con su tiro del Tigre, haciendo que la pelota se elevara.   

El pitazo final.

El partido había terminado, por primera vez en un empate, ambos colegios ganaban la copa.

Pero Benji no estaba atento a eso, si no a la forma de Oliver Atom, quien caía desmayado.   Si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Hyuga, Oliver hubiera caído al suelo dañando más su hombro.

Corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y logró alcanzar la voz cansada de su amigo:

            - "Fue un empate, amigo Steve" -

Sonrió ante lo dicho, Oliver no solo había logrado su tercer triunfo consecutivo en el Torneo de Football, si no que además le demostró a todos quien era el mejor de todos.

            - Oliver tonto – le susurró en voz baja mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.   Hyuga miraba preocupado, a pesar de su rivalidad con Price, Oliver estaba primero.

            - Estoy… bien – le hablo cansado mientras descansaba en sus brazos, los cuales estaban calidos – todavía… tengo que… recibir… el estandarte del… campeonato… - 

            - Lo sé, pero ya no tendrás que esforzarte – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.  Oliver miro a Benji, como tratando de decirle algo,  suspirando, Benji ayudo a Oliver a sacarse su polera, la cual entregó a Steve.  El hombro de Oliver se veía espantoso.

            - Toma… Steve – tendiéndole la polera con el Nº 10 del Newpy – un recuerdo de este gran día - 

Hyuga lo miró unos segundo, sonrió y se saco la suya, intercambiándola por la de Oliver.

            - Gracias Oliver por un excelente partido - 

            - A ti Steve - 

Luego de la entrega de estandarte y el saludo oficial a sus fanáticos, Benji ayudó a Oliver a llegar a la enfermería, pero…

            - OLIVER – la voz enojada de su madre lo detiene - ¿QUE TRATABAS DE HACER ALLA AFUERA? - 

            - mamá – susurró un tanto asustado, su madre cuando se enoja… además, sus amigos se estaban riendo y eso lo abrumaba más.    Aunque su suerte todavía lo acompañaba, su enojo no solo iba a él, sino también a Benji.

            - Y tú Benji, cuando aprenderás a decir no? – ahora si que los miembros del Newpy estaba riéndose de lo lindo.   Ninguno de ellos ha tenido que sufrir la furia de la madre de Oliver, solo Tom, él y Oliver lo han sufrido en carne propia.

            - Cuando se entere tu padre y Roberto, ya veras el castigo, jovencito – la sola idea de que Roberto se enterada era horrorosa.

Benji, no alcanzó a defenderse, cuando la Sra. Atom lo abrazo como una madre que no veía un hijo por mucho tiempo.

            - Bienvenido a casa - 

            - Gracias – su voz a penas salía por la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

            - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón? – le preguntó la madre de Oliver.

            - 2 semanas - 

            - Bien, entonces te quedaras en nuestra casa – le dijo firmemente – y no recibo un no como respuesta -

            - Pero… - 

            - No te preocupes Benji, yo hablare con el entrenador, mientras llegues a los entrenamientos todo estará bien – el doctor A intervino antes de que este se rehusara.

Viendo que no tenía las de ganar, aceptó la invitación.  Así, durante las próximas dos semanas viviría de nuevo en la casa de Oliver, como lo hizo antes de irse a Alemania junto con Tom y Oliver y se encargaría de que Oliver siguiera las instrucciones dadas por los doctores.

**_FIN_**


End file.
